It's all in the Family
by Jalf
Summary: Sirius and Narcissa Black. Cousins. They meet eachother at age seven, age fifteen and age twentyone and they don't like each other at all...Characters: Sirius Black, Narcissa BlackMalfoy.Characters mentioned: Andromeda BlackTonks, Bellatrix BlackLestrange


**A/n:** This story is about the relationship between Narcissa and Sirius. No, nothing romantic of course, because that would be sick,just the way they react on eachother and how they got to know eachother. A little thank you for the person who inspired me to write this and who beta-ed it.

**It's all in the family**

"Now Sirius, go and play nicely."  
His mother pushed him towards a group of children, who were playing on the ground. Sirius hated family-parties. All his snobbish, rich aunts and uncles, who only talked about the newest issue of a dark book they just read, stupid potions and the latest catch of gold they earned. Sirius always got stocked up with his little brother Regulus and some cousins he didn't know, except for Bellatrix (He hated her, stupid violent girl) and her sister, Andromeda (She was one of the few "normal" relatives he had).  
Sirius looked at the group of children. This was going to be a boring evening.

Suddenly he spotted a little blond girl sitting on the ground. She was holding a tiny mirror and tried to put some bright red lipstick on. The lipstick was so not hers. She wasn't much older then Sirius, who just celebrated his seventh birthday a few weeks ago. He never had seen this girl before, maybe there was a possibility she would be nice. He walked up to her.

"Hi."  
The girl looked up from her mirror and said in a bored voice: "Hi…"  
"I'm Sirius," he said, "who are you?"  
The girl raised an eyebrow: "Narcissa…"  
She looked back at her mirror again. Sirius rolled his eyes, 'She's boring. Stupid waste of time.' he thought. All of a sudden, she started to talk again: "Are you _my cousin_ Sirius?"  
"It depends if you're _my cousin_ Narcissa…" Sirius said sarcastically.  
"Bella told me about you…" Narcissa whispers, "She told me you're an annoying little brat!"  
"Bellatrix lies."  
Narcissa raised her eyebrow again: "Bella never lies! She's very smart!"  
"She's not." Sirius mutterd, "She's a stupid baby."  
"SHE'S NOT!" Narcissa shouted and stood up, looking angry.  
"SHE IS!"  
"SHE'S NOT!"  
"SHE IS! Even Andromeda thinks so!"  
"'Dro lies…"  
"Does not!"  
"Does to!"  
"DOES NOT!"  
"DOES TO!"

This conversation went on for the rest of the party.

……

Sirius stood at the top of the stairs. Snivellus wasn't around, all the cute girls seemed to have disappeared and even his friends were nowhere to be found. In other words; He was bored.  
The fifteen year old teenager walked down the stairs. If only he could just find something to do…

Suddenly he bumped into someone. A girl. A blonde one. She fell down the stairs, dropped her bag and her books and make-up fell out of it.  
'Great…' Sirius thought, 'Of all girls around Hogwarts I bump in to _her_.'  
She looked up at him with a disgusted look on her face: "Oh… It's you…"  
"Yeah, it's me." Said Sirius sarcastically, "The one and only Sirius Black!"  
Narcissa rolled her eyes: "Well, be proud of it."  
Sirius grinned: "Oh yes, I _surely_ am!"  
She shook her head: "I just can't believe I'm related to such a dickhead like you…"  
"Well…" Sirius said, while having a wicked grin on his face, "I just can't believe it either."  
"What do you mean?" Narcissa didn't trust her cousin at all, especially not when he was grinning like that.  
Sirius' grin turned into a smirk: "Cis… Dear cousin… Slut… Whatever… Just answer this one simple question, alright? Why are you a blonde and is the rest of the family dark-haired?"  
Narcissa's pale cheeks turned red. "What do you mean by that?" she asked looking quite furious.  
"Your hair of course! Damn, you really are blond, aren't you?"  
She looked at him as if he was a very disgusting sort of creature: "Don't you dare to even _think_ of calling me a bastard…"  
Sirius' smirk grew even wider: "Dear 'cousin', you're a bastard."

Suddenly, Narcissa slapped him around the face, yelling: "THEN WHY THE HECK WAS THE WHOLE FAMILY IN SLYTHERIN AND ARE YOU A BLOODY GRYFFINDOR!"  
Sirius felt his cheek glowing. It hurt a little. Stupid bitch, she was. "Tell me. Does Malfoy like to be hit?"  
"SHUT UP ABOUT LUCIUS!"  
"Why should I?"  
"Because…" Narcissa whispered, "You'll be very sorry if you won't."  
Sirius started to mimic a scared and sad child: "Oh no! Is big bad Lucy-poo going to beat me up, then?"  
"Maybe he will…"  
"Are you threatening me, bitch?"  
"You bet, asshole."  
"Slut."  
"Dickhead."  
"Whore!"  
"Stupid fuck!"  
"Malfoy-fucker!"  
"And darn proud of it!"

This conversation went on till the bell rang.

……

He got out of the shop carrying a large brown box. He looked around. Good, no James around, he seem to be staring at some Quidditch-gear. Some guys never change, not even when they're 21 years old.  
Sirius looked into the box. No, James wasn't allowed to see it yet. It was a present for the child James and Lily were expecting. Just a few days, and then he would give it to them.

Sirius walked up to his best friend, but his way got blocked by a blond woman who was standing with her back to him. He tapped her on the shoulder: "Uhm, can I pass, please?"  
She turned around. Damn… It was her again…  
"Oh… It's you…" She said coldly.  
"Aaaah… come on, dear cousin! Aren't you happy to see me?" Sirius said sarcastically  
Narcissa looked disgusted: "I think you know the answer already, Sirius…"  
"Oh yeah," Sirius said, trying to make it look like he just came up with that idea, "That's true. You hate me, right?"  
"Of course I hate you. You're not banned from the family without a reason…"

Sirius shrugged: "Nah, I don't care what they think of me."  
He looked at his cousin from top to bottom. Halfway he noticed her tummy, which was a lot bigger then the last time he'd seen her.  
"You're pregnant."  
"Well spotted!" she said sarcastically.  
"So…" Sirius said, "Lucy-poo finally found out what's the function of his prick! Except for jerking off that is."  
"That is NOT funny…" Narcissa hissed.  
"Oh well, I think it is." Sirius said.  
"Well, it ISN'T!"

They looked at each other in silent anger for 30 seconds.  
"You know," Sirius said, "I think Andromeda is a better mum then you would ever be."  
"Why do you think that?" Narcissa hissed.  
"Well… first of all, she's no bitch."  
She shrugged: "'Dro was a fool, who fell in love with a mudblood… she could have any decent, pureblood man she wanted, but, no, she chose for a sloppy mudblood…"

Then she noticed the box Sirius was carrying and she realised in which shop he must have bought it.  
"Oh… Merlin!" She whispered, "I knew it! I just knew it all the time!"  
"Knew _what_?"  
"This was so going to happen with you shagging around! And now, it happened!"  
"What happened, Mrs Vagueness?"  
"You made a random girl pregnant!"

Sirius stared at his cousin open-mouthed. Then he snorted. Then he laughed.  
"Narcissa! That's bullshit!"  
"Then why are you carrying that?" And she pointed that the box.  
"That is absolutely none of your business."  
"So you _DID_ make a girl pregnant!"  
"READ MY LIPS, BITCH! I. DID. NOT!"  
"YOU DID, ASSHOLE!"

This conversation went on until James finally stopped drooling over the Quidditch-gear and pulled a furious Sirius away from a really angry Narcissa.

You know… In story's like this people always change… But sometimes, people will never change… Narcissa Black-Malfoy and Sirius Black are just two of them…


End file.
